The Last Fae
by TheMegajellibean
Summary: Maeka, the last fae, is tired of running and appeals to the Soul society for sanctuary - but will she find more than she bargained for? Please read and review


The Last Fae 

**This story popped into my head and so I decided to wright it down before it left me. It's set a few years before Aizen was revealed as his mighty evilness that we all know and love today, and artistic license has been used – a hell of a lot of it creating the dimensions and races that I have mentioned. So I suggest you just go with it.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Bleach, Orihime would be forbidden from saying "Kurosaki-Kun". So obviously I do not own it.**

The universe in which we live consists of many different dimensions. This includes Hueco Mundo- world of the Hollows; the Soul Society- home of the Shinigami, and the World of the Living.

But there are others.

On a separate realm, in the midst of fog and ice, lies Pandoricar. This planet, far larger than Jupiter or Saturn, is home of beautiful mountains and swirling oceans. The ground is coated with rivers in the cool season, which in the hot season become ditches that scar the landscape and create dens for the Vilderbyst – small creatures with fur so black they blend into the darkest of nights. Gigantic trees the size of skyscrapers called Dyrant's litter the fields, covering the horizon in a haze of blue blossom whenever they molt. The creatures range from the fiery daemons that lurk in the Salsibar forest, to the Lycanthropes that populate the southern hemisphere. Yet, the once most powerful inhabitants of Pandoricar are gone. The Fae.

The Fae lived in tribes scattered across Pandoricar's surface. But they were not primitive. They were educated in math, art and literature, and each Fae was trained for a specific purpose – be that fighting, or cooking, or manufacturing. In fact the Warrior Fae were once some of the most formidable creatures in the universe; they're strength could only be rivaled by the Shinigami. That's all changed. They were hunted. Mercilessly the poachers arrived, desperate for a scrap of Fae hair or bone – materials worth millions on the Black Market. They were completely wiped out, villages burnt to the ground and billions murdered. Now nothing remains of the Fae race.

Apart from one young girl, who is still running.

Maeka was surrounded. She was running through a courtyard flooded with new recruits for the Gotei 13, and everywhere she turned she was greeted with a sea of black robes - which was definitely down heartening considering what she was searching for. Maeka wasn't stupid, and had researched thoroughly before entering the Seireitei – she had hidden in the Soul Society for the last ten years, watching and waiting till she was brave enough to put her plan into action. To be honest she still wasn't brave enough, and had simply run out of excuses for not acting. The mass of black that met her overdue arrival was both disorientating and completely un-useful – she had learnt that a Captain's Haori was a bright white.

Lower ranking Soul reapers, no matter how powerful, where not going to be enough. For her plan to work it simply had to be a Captain. She had hoped it would be as easy as strolling into the Seireitei and just finding a whole heap of Captains waiting for her – apparently not. She was starting to get desperate; it was unlike her to be in the open for so long, since there could be hunters round every corner. Creeping to the nearest wall (and the nearest space) as stealthily as she could so not to attract any attention, she slowly closed her eyes, imagining a white light surrounding her. She had decided not to use this method if possible – she found it too intrusive for her liking – but she had been a sitting duck too long, and panic had definitely set it. Clearing her head from any thoughts, she clicked a switch inside her mind and was suddenly surrounded by floating spheres in different colors and strengths. This was one of the supposedly lost powers of the Fae – to cast their energy out and see the souls of those around them. Not literally their souls of course, but more a physical manifestation of their reitsu. Still, the color is affected by that person's personality, as well as their power – which is why Maeka found using this power to be a definite infringement on personal space. Desperate times call for desperate measures though, she thought grimly to herself as she cast her power out until in contained the entire courtyard she stood in. Nothing. Slowly she spread it out further, till it covered most of the surrounding buildings, and suddenly BAM. There it was, brighter than all the other spheres, making them pale in comparison – so bright it could only be a Captain.

Smoothly she fled the courtyard, glad to be away from the open space and into a smaller corridor, where there were fewer places poachers could hide. Forcing herself to walk at a slower pace she smiled nonchalantly at passersby, careful to make herself instantly forgettable – not easy for someone with bright blue eyes and pitch black hair, an unusual combination even for a Fae. Turning corners instinctively, she grew closer to the light, till she was standing right in front of it. Her heart sunk in disappointment. This wasn't the bright white haori she had been searching for, but a hot pink ladies kimono - rather strangely draped across the shoulders of a tall, roughly shaven man with curly brown hair secured in a ponytail. Barely concealing her crestfallen expression she turned to leave, only to be stopped by an absurdly cheery voice,

"Where you looking for something?"

Turning back, she saw the tall man standing behind her, a goofy grin plastered across his face. She opened her mouth to reply with the speech she had rehearsed -something about being lost and looking for the entrance exams to the academy- but she stopped before any noise could escape her throat. Why didn't she just ask him? She couldn't see any way it might endanger her, and it would prove a lot quicker than searching for a Captain, since apparently her powers were screwing up. Whilst she stood wringing her hands, the man in front of her waited patiently, mouth still pulled back into a drunken grin.

"Yes… I was looking for a…. Captain"

The man in front her furrowed his brow,

"Really? And why would you be wanting one of those?"

**Dun Dun Dun, and that's the end of chapter 1 – left it on a nice cliffhanger, because I'm mean. Or it could be because it's like 11 o'clock at night and I am barely sitting up. But whatever. Please review, I know this chapter was a bit of a slow one, but there shall be more action soon, and feel free to give me ideas that I could include. Much loves. **


End file.
